With the advent of the mobile internet era, intelligent mobile devices become more and more. Among the mobile devices, the mobile phone is undoubtedly the most common and most portable mobile terminal device. At present, the mobile phone in the market generally adopts a miniature electromagnetic speaker and a miniature vibration sounding device to achieve sounding and touch feedback function, however, such structure is complicated and occupies internal space of the mobile phone, which severely limits the thinning of the mobile phone.
With the development of science and technology, the flat panel sounding technology comes into use, that is, sounding is achieved by a screen or a rear cover. Such vibration sounding device generally includes a border, a support plate, a screen, and a rear cover, the support plate, the screen, and the rear cover are fixed with the border, a drive unit is laminated onto the support plate, and the driving force provided by the drive unit passes through the support plate to the border, and then to the screen or the rear cover, so as to drive the screen or the rear cover to vibrate and sound, which has disadvantages of lower transmission efficiency and great energy losses in the whole sounding process.
In view of this, it is necessary to provide a new vibration sounding device to solve the above problems.
The drawings herein are incorporated in the specification and form a part of the specification, which have shown embodiments of the present application and are used together with the specification to explain the principle of the present disclosure.